Trying out New Flavours
by wallACEwho
Summary: Clois: What would have happened if Clark had answered the Jewellers question in Committed. Read on to find out.


Authours Note: Nothing belongs to me. If it did I would have hooked Lois and Clark up to a lie detector long ago.

This is seperate from my other Clois fics (Solace, Comfort and At the Farm which are all in my profile for those who haven't read them). This came about from an urge to see how things would have played out had Clark answered the Jewellers question about his feelings for Lois.

Happy Reading

**Trying out New Flavours. **

"Do you love this man" the jeweller said to Lois poised to send a load of electricity into the man opposite her,

Lois looked at Clark for some sort of reassurance "tell the truth Lois" Clark breathed.

"Do you love this man" the jeweller repeated his finger hovering over the button.

Lois was silent her eyes trained on Clark. "Tell the truth" he repeated his voice still hoarse from the shock he had received earlier.

"Do you love this man" the jeweller said once again.

Lois gulped "yes" she cried . The lie detector showed she was telling the truth.

* * *

"That was easy wasn't it" their captor said happily turning the handle of the generator before walking over to Clark. "Now" he said "do you love this woman."

Clark heisted. He had hoped the guy would come close enough for Clark to do some damage but he was just out of reach.

"Do you love this woman" the Jeweller repeated finger hovering over the button.

"Say something Smallville" Lois said "anything, it doesn't matter what."

"Yes I do." Clark said "with all my heart," The machine also registered this as true.

"Good" the Jeweller said "now one final question." As he moved to adjust the sensor Clark head butted him and as the madman grabbed his nose Clark tore the watchband from his wrist and chucked it down the drain.

Then Clark focused his heat vision on a steam pipe and in the confusion ripped the manacles off his wrist and subdued the Jeweller. Then walking over to Lois he began to undo his restraints.

"Come on" he said "les go home."

* * *

A few days' later Clark watched as Lois looked to see if he was at his desk before running over to the elevator, "Are you trying to avoid me" he said joining her.

"Of course not" she said stubbornly as the doors opened.

"You coming" Clark smirked getting in.

"I think I'll take the stairs" Lois replied "better for cardio."

"You know" Clark said folding his arms across his chest "statistically this is the safest way to travel."

"So" Clark said trying to pierce the uncomfortable silence "I hear the Jeweller confessed."

"Yeah" Lois said "five couples, Smallville."

"Good thing you're such a good liar. I mean you managed to fool that lie detector" Clark said suddenly.

"Well it was a piece of junk" Lois said playing along.

"Worked the first time though" Clark mused.

"Yeah well" Lois said "that's cause while psycho was off playing game show host I slipped the sensor off my finger."

"So you weren't telling the truth" Clark said sadly.

"Of course not" Lois replied as the elevator doors opened "you know it's a good thing he didn't ask you. You're a rubbish liar."

"He did ask me remember" Clark whispered as the lift doors closed.

* * *

That night Clark lay in bed remembering what had happened. He saw once again Lois strapped into that chair with the jeweller prowling around her.

"Do you love this man" the dream jeweller said.

"Yes" dream Lois cried breaking Clark's heart.

Then he managed to get a look across at the detector and was shocked to see that Lois' statement was registered as true.

Waking Clark decided that he was going to confront his partner over what had really happened as well as what their declarations met.

Two days later Clark walked up to Lois as she sat reading over an article. "Do you fancy dinner tonight" he said "I'll cook."

"What's this all about Smallville" she asked suspiciously looking up.

"Nothing" he replied "just a friendly dinner."

Lois considered the offer for a few minutes "Okay" she said "but no funny business,"

That evening Lois arrived at the farm and walking though the front door found Clark in the kitchen. "Smells good" she said walking up behind him."

"Cajun Chicken" he said without turning around "Go and sit down while I dish up."

"What no wine" she joked as they ate.

"After the hangover you got from Chloe and Jimmy's party I'm surprised you ever want to drink again."

"I wasn't drunk" Lois protested "I was just a little tipsy"

"I'm sure that's why we had the rendition of Whitesnakes latest album."

Lois scowled before turning back to her dinner. After it was finished and the washing up was done the pair decided to watch a film

"Anything in particular" Clark said going over to the player.

"Top Gun" Lois suggested watching Clark nodded.

* * *

After the film was over Lois made to head back to the Talon. "Why don't you stay here" Clark said.

"Thanks but no thanks Smallville" his partner retuned "I'll see you tomorrow,"

As she opened the door Clark called out "I know what the lie detector said."

She turned, her face suddenly angry "I thought we'd dropped this Smallville" she yelled walking towards him.

"That was before I remembered that the detector registered you as telling the truth" he said quietly.

"Well what does it matter" Lois screamed

"Why can't you just admit it Lois" Clark said sadly.

"Fine" Lois said getting right in his face "I love you okay. I Lois Lane love Clark Kent. Why does it matter?"

"Don't you remember what happened just before I attacked the jeweller" Clark said wrapping his arms around a crying Lois.

"He asked you if you loved me" she replied

"And what did I say"

"You said you did, with all your heart" Lois responded looking up "You love me."

"Yup" Clark nodded "I Clark Kent love you Lois Lane."

"But we're like hot fudge and halibut" she protested weakly.

"Well you know" Clark smiled leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss "I've always like trying new flavours."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
